girls don't like boyskinda
by another moment gone
Summary: One-shot. "It usually starts with a beginning; because all good stories and fables start with some sort of beginning; whether it’s a quick verbal beginning, or perhaps an easy going paced start. It's a start." -another moment gone- *R&R* ...Cassie.Closh.


g_ i_ r _l _s . _d _o _n_ '_ t ._ l_ i_ k _e_ . b _o_ y _s_ …kinda

* * *

-another moment gone-

* * *

ONE-SHOT.

* * *

It usually starts with a beginning; because all good stories and fables start with some sort of beginning; whether it's a quick verbal beginning, or perhaps an easy going paced start.

One way or another; there's a beginning.

So that means there's an end, right?

_--_

_Girls Don't Like Boys –Good Charlotte_

-:-

_Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Got Money  
_

She shot him a wink and you scowled in annoyance. Was this really _necessary? _You didn't want an answer to that.

"I don't blame that girl for flirting heavily with him—he's _hot_." Your best friend, Claire Lyons gushed, her baby blue eyes glued on the 'hot-shot' of Briarwood Academy—the brother school to your all girl school, Octavian Country Day.

"Yeah psh," you say, turning your head quickly as he looks in your general direction. "Besides, I doubt he'd be interested in a girl who's dating his _best friend_!"

Claire blushes at the thought of her boyfriend of four months. _Josh Hotz_.

"He really is nothing like he used to be," Claire claims, sipping her strawberry banana smoothie that she got at Starbucks. "I swear on it." She adds, noting your disproving glare.

"And how is that even possible?" You retort, snorting at the thought of Josh Hotz not being anything like his best friend—who he spends probably _too_ much time with—Cam Fisher.

"He's cute," Claire notes, watching Cam as he and his other friend Todd Lyons—Claire's twins—browse the Game Stop store.

You laugh loudly at the thought of Cam Fisher _ever_ appealing to you, Massie Block, as attractive. "That's a joke, right?"

Claire blinks emptily at you. "No."

Before you can respond, the infamous—_yeah right_—Cam Fisher strolls towards you two with a cocky grin plastered on his acne free face, the redhead twin taking his time at the flank of Cam.

"Hello ladies." Cam boasts, his eyes never leaving your face. You take a sip of your own mango smoothie. You pretend to be fascinated with what Cam has to tell Claire about the upcoming Championship game that the Briarwood boys have gotten into for soccer.

Cam slides into the booth with Claire but still, his two different shaded eyes—probably the only thing unusual about him—never leaving your face. Todd shrugs and stumbles into the booth with you.

You cross your legs and take a longer sip.

"Brain freeze," Todd notes as your eyebrows knit together and your eyes scrunch.

You nod; a smile escaping. Todd has always been one of your favorite guy friends because he wasn't interested in what he could get out of girls—but rather, what girls had to say—c_ough_.

"Cute as usual." Cam adds, his eyes searching your face. You don't give anything away. "What? No blush?"

"No." You stonily answer, practically sucking the life out of the cup in front of you.

"Here, let me get you another smoothie," Cam offers, noticing that the smoothie is all gone.

Blue eyes from your blonde best friend, widen, a sly grin already painting their way on her face.

"No, thank you." You said coldly, irritated beyond.

"No, it's cool. I'll be right back. Anyone else want anything?" He generously offers, easily ignoring your pointed glare.

"No thanks," Claire puts in, a laugh on her pale face. "Don't be shy, Mass, don't you want something?"

You shoot daggers at your 'best friend.'

"Shut up Claire." You growl under your breath, hands on your face.

Todd laughs a little but sees your glare and immediately looks away.

"So Todd—how are you and Dylan Marvil doing?" Claire begins conversationally, watching her brother hesitate or squirm uncomfortably; Claire wasn't one to hold torture, instead she turned the lime light on her brother.

Todd pretends that watching Cam order a drink is the coolest thing he's ever seen.

"Fine." He shortly replies.

"So Massie," a voice from behind you calls. "Want anything else babe?"

You stand up and march over to him with accusingly pissed eyes.

"Don't call me 'babe'," you begin, a rant bubbling to your tongue. "And I said I didn't want a drink, okay? Leave me alone. I don't want to be in your pants and I don't want you in mine. Are we clear?"

You knew you were being a little harsh but this boy had it coming with all the girls he's played and toyed.

A huge grin was elated on his cocky face.

"Sure thing, _Block_."

You sighed in frustration and stormed back to the booth to snatch your purse and hopefully Claire.

"I'm going. You coming?"

Claire shook her head no, a smile on her face. "C'mon though, you and C were just getting comfy!" She giggled. The blonde pulled her phone out of her purse and read the text with a grin on her face; ignoring you at once thanks to her Spanish pretty boy boyfriend.

"Ugh." You grunt, and pull her tiny wrist with you as you wave off Todd's goodbye.

"I hate boys." You grumble.

"No…you hate Cam—"

"The hell I do." You hiss.

"—Because he has your affection!" Claire finishes a serious yet amused expression worn on her face.

"Shut up Claire."

--

_And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything_

"We've gotta get you and Fisher together," Josh Hotz announces at the lunch table one afternoon. You glare angrily, crunching the brown paper bag that was now empty, your face getting rouge.

"No, way, in hell." You say through clenched teeth.

"But he's interested in you!" Claire yells, grinning. Josh leans—not very far, you note—to kiss Claire's head with pure adoration gloating in his eyes. Claire snuggles closer to him.

"Ew. Can you _please_ keep the PDA to a minimum?" You demand, exasperated; glad to a degree that your best friend is perfectly happy.

"Nope." The Spanish boy replies, holding Claire closer to him.

"Ew." You mutter; grabbing you crunched paper bag and storm over to the trashcan to chuck your lunch away.

"Hey!" An annoyingly annoying—stupid phrase, you notice—as Cam Fisher calls.

"What do you want Fisher? Haven't you embarrassed me enough at Starbucks by acting as if I was some game or property to be earned?" You glare into his one ocean-blue eye and one emerald green eye. He knows the two different colored eyes got girls to first notice him…

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_

"Nope," he cockily answers, a smirk plastered.

"Screw off." You mutter as you speed-walk away.

"Wait—Mass, wait for a sec, please?" He used to word please… so help you god—

"What." You spit, anger fuming.

"The championships for soccer are coming up, and there's a Homecoming—kind of like football, anyway, I am supposed to have a date, and I don't want just any girl…" He trails off, searching your face again. You groan.

"Why me! And why the god damn clichés?" You hiss.

"Because you're the one girl—not to sound too egotistical—"

"—too late." You interrupt.

"— One girl," he continues, ignoring your interruption. "Who doesn't fawn over me creepily and shoot me obnoxious winks. As a matter a fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you detested my gut." He added.

"I do hate your guts." You grumble moodily.

He smiles easily. "Willyoubemydate?"

"What?" You ask.

"Will you—bemydate?"

"_What?"_

"WILL YOU BE MY DATE!?" He practically shouts.

Heads turn and both of you blush. Even the king of ass holes blushes…huh.

"I heard you the first time," you emit a grin.

It was his turn to roll his eyes and groan.

"And…I'll think about it," you blurt.

He grins—always so confident—and nods. "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, it better." You mumble, strutting off to your next class.

_  
What the hell have you gotten yourself into?_

--

_Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey now there's nothing for free_

"This dance sucks." You announce, taking a small sip of the, probably, spiked pink punch.

"Don't all dances?" A voice behind you utters. You turn to look at the redheaded brother of your best friend.

"Hi Todd," you greet him pleasantly, noting how nice he looks. "Where's Dylan?"

Todd groaned, placing his hands onto his face. "She stood me up." His voice was muffled but you heard enough to get that much out.

"Oh."

You look around and note Dylan Marvil herself walking through the doors with a smirk on her face and her groupies following right behind her.

"Hate to be some hater, but she's here and looking slutty as ever." You murmur, watching the poor boy lift his head up with a flash of a million emotions.

"Well…I'm going to go…" You trail off, noticing that Cam was making his way through the plentiful swirls of colored dresses and black suit ties.

"This dance sucks," Cam groans, ignoring the groupies of girls that were shamelessly licking their lips and staring at the boy with black hair, a suit, and multi-colored eyes.

"_And_—they're creepin' me out."

"Yeah, I wouldn't really know…" You sarcastically glare, shooting an uneasy look towards Todd as he talks to the redhead.

"Hey man," Derrick Harrington shouted, skipping over towards you two. "And woman." He adds, analyzing your angry expression.

"Hey D." Cam smiles.

"Hi." You pointedly reply, remembering 8th grade and how he dumped you for Claire then went and cheated on her with Dylan Marvil.

"Still not forgiven?" He asked, half serious, half joking. Cam looked kind of confused.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an ass hole." You state.

"Right." He laughs you off. "Besides, you both had it coming; neither of you could do anything right the way Dylan can now."

Your jaw dropped when you put two and two together.

And that was more than enough motivation to make you want to slap him or at least stab him with one of your heeled shoes.

You storm up to him, lift your leg, step on his shiny shoes, and look him straight in the eyes—ignoring Cam's gape and just about everyone else's—"Don't be a little bitch, now," you recite from K$sha's song 'Blah, Blah, Blah.' And it was your turn to smirk.

"Talk to about Claire, or me, that way, I'll make sure you won't get to play soccer for an entire _four _months." You spat. And with that, you slap him hard across the face; so hard, it actually hurt your manicured hand.

"And cliché as it is, THAT was for cheating with Dylan when you know she's dating Todd—drop her right now, or I'll slap you again." You growl, eyes dangerous slits.

They don't call you Massie Block for nothing.

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys  
like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_

Let's go!  
Eh, eh!

Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys  
like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money

"Now." You command, watching him grip his cheek and waddle to the two redheads.

Todd shook his head angrily and stalked off towards you. You just smiled and pointed.

Derrick must've confessed more than just a breakup with someone who he was cheating with; clearly she wasn't his only victim.

"Mass?"Cam calls from behind her, his orbs pretty large. "What the _hell_?" He whispered, watching Derrick get slapped for a second time by the vicious redhead.

Todd's random burst of laughter and smile made all her bitch-attude almost worth it.

"He screwed around with my friends and me." You state innocently, looking Cam in the eyes for the first time all night. "And I don't let people do that without a consequence."

Cam nodded, paralyzed.

"If you weren't so gorgeous," he began, fazed. "I would've been terrified of you and your attitude."

It was your time to laugh.

"And if you weren't so much of a two-faced ass, I would've given you the time of day." You put in, a sassy smile lit on your face.

He laughed too. "May I have this dance?"

"My life is cliché…" You note, allowing him to pull you onto the dance floor. "I'm so glad you're not as bad as Derrick."

Cam chuckled—"I used to be."

"What made you stop?"

"You."

_All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
_

--

"Mass, c'mon. I don't like to keep them waiting." The blue-eyed best friend of yours eagerly bounced up and down by the door.

"Coming, coming." You mutter under your breath, glancing once more in the mirror.

"NOW!" Claire giggled.

"Fine." You groan, getting into the car.

--

"Sorry to keep you waiting," you sarcastically grumble, back to your usual sarcastic self.

"Hey babe."

"—Remember when I beat Derrick up at Homecoming all those years ago?" You randomly brought up, a smile forming.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I can easily repeat that on you. I told you—_don't 'babe'_ me." You demand, the smile blowing into a full blown grin. "I could even get Daddy to castrate you…"

Cam Fisher looks aboslutely frightened.

You laugh and hug him tightly. "Love you."

He rolls his eyes, in your Massie-esque manner and you can't help but reach up and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, Block--kinda."

Your amber eyes glared at him.

"KIDDING! ...Kinda."

"This PDA has _got_ to stop!" Claire shouts at you two, immediately ending your banter.

"Sorry." You two say at the exact same time.

"HEY!"

--

_All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls_

_--_

* * *

_**Fin.**_

-

Review.

-another moment gone-


End file.
